


Everyone has something that calms them down

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Super soldiers being super dads [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is amazing, F/M, M/M, Most of the mentioned characters don't really talk much, My soldiers being dad's, Reinhardt is overexcited, They are terrifying, Young Jesse McCree, parent teacher conferences, this is basically only focusing on Jack and Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Parent-teacher conferences are terrifying, especially when it's your first one. Even for a man who used to lay in the dirt, his rifle in hand and under the constant fear of death. But Jack Morrison was terrified of his first conference with Jesse's teacher, thank god, he has good friends who have already gone through that kind of stuff.





	Everyone has something that calms them down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgeLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLady/gifts).



> I don't have a Beta, so I'm sorry if this just doesn't make sense  
> Also English is not my first language, so I am super sorry if some stuff is just weirdly phrased. 
> 
> This story is gifted to EdgeLady, because they asked for more of Soldier Dad's and I like to deliver. 
> 
> Next story is coming soon!

Jack pulled up to Jesse’s school and parked in the adjacent parking lot. Jesse’s teacher asked for a meeting and because Gabe was busy with the restaurant, Jack had offered to go.

It was their first parent-teacher conference and Jack would be lying if he said that he was fine. He was terribly nervous, but he knew he had to do this.

He checked his phone to find a text from Gabe.

 **Love of my life**  | Hey babe, don’t worry too much, you’ll be okay. Also, can Ana and Reinhardt come over today? Ana is slowly getting pissed that she still hasn’t met Jesse. They would bring Fareeha as well. Love you!

 

He smiled and quickly texted back that it was fine, but then he got an idea into his head. He checked the time once more, he was still twenty minutes early. So he clicked through his contacts and waited for them to pick up.

The phone beeped twice until he heard one of his best friends pick up the phone.

“Hey Jack, what’s up?” he heard the woman ask and he smiled. He had missed her, they haven’t hung out a lot in the last time, both of them busy with their kids and jobs.

“Hey Ana, I heard you guys want to come over today and I just wanted to call to let you know that that’s fine.” He said quickly. It was almost as if it was embarrassing for him to ask her about his anxiety about this meeting with the teacher, so he tried to diverge the topic quickly.

“Jack Morrison, why are you lying to me? What’s going on? You could have texted me that,” she said quickly and Jack sighed. There was no way that he could lie to Ana, she always knew. That’s what made her such a valuable asset back in the war. She was a specialist in interrogations. He should know better than to lie to her.

“I’m sitting outside of Jesse’s school for my first parent-teacher conference and I’m super terrified,” He murmured out while wiping his hand over his face and it only got worse when Ana chuckled lovingly.

“Oh Jack, you don’t have to worry about anything, you might think Jesse has done something horrible and that’s why she called you, but I promise you, most of the time nothing even happened and they just want to talk to you about how they’re behaving in school. Nothing to worry about,” she said softly with a happy chuckle in her voice.

Jack took a deep breath and it helped him calm down a little. “So I’m behaving like a scared idiot?”  

That got a laugh from Ana, “Yes, you are, but it’s understandable, I was scared the first time too, but you should have seen Reinhardt, he was shaking and almost cried when he saw Fareeha. He thought she was hurt or something. He’s always been a little overprotective. But yes Jack, you don’t have to worry. From everything I heard, Jesse is a good kid. Well I have to admit that my Intel is very biased because it comes from his Dad’s, but you know, Intel is Intel,”

That made Jack laugh loudly and he saw that they had already talked on the phone for almost ten minutes. He smiled softly as he spoke again. “Alright Ana, thank you. I’ll see you later? I only have around 10 minutes left and I don’t want to be late,”

“Alright, go get ‘em Tiger and yeah, we’ll come for dinner. See you then!”

“See ya,” He smiled as he hung up and took another deep breath. He calmed down a little. Ana was the one person next to Gabe that he trusted with his life. He knew that when she said it was going to be okay, that it’s probably going to be okay.

He got out of the car, locked it and started to walk over to the school. As he walked into the receptionist's office to get a visitor badge, he noticed the receptionists eyes on him. He also heard the small whispers of the other two women pointing at him from behind the desk.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” the young receptionists asked, she was around the same age as Jack and Gabe, and she wasn’t ugly, not at all, but he wasn’t interested. Not when he had one of the most gorgeous men of the world working in their restaurant, waiting on him and his son.

So Jack shot her a friendly smile and started talking. “My name is Jack Morrison, I’m here to see my son’s teacher, Miss Zhou,”

She quickly checked something on her computer and then nodded. “Oh yea, Jesse is your son, right?” while she asked, she pulled out one of the visitor badges and handed it over. Her hands lingered just a tad too long on Jack’s hand and he made a show of putting the badge on with his right hand, showing off the golden wedding band.

“Yes, Jesse. We adopted him a few months ago,”

Her smile faltered a bit. “Why isn’t your wife with you today? Normally both parents come to the conference,” she asked a bit too curious.

“He is in our restaurant. Someone has to keep it running,” Jack smiled out as a look of realisation ran over her face and she finally moved back a hair.

“Well, I hope the conference goes well,” she said with a friendly smile. Jack could tell that she was a little disappointed, but he couldn’t get himself to care.

“Thank you,” he said and made his way down the hall to Miss Zhou’s classroom, he sat down in a chair in front of it and waited. School wasn’t over yet, so the kids were all still in their classroom’s.

Around five minutes later the bell rang and kids started to pour out of the room’s and with them a pretty young brunette with glasses on her nose. She had her hair tied up and she was at least one and a half heads shorter than Jack.

She gave him a happy smile and he returned it while he stood up. “Hello Mister Morrison, I’m Miss Zhou, Jesse’s teacher, would you come in?” she said with a strong Chinese accent.

Jack nodded. “You can call me Jack, if you want to. I’m not that fond of being Mister Morrison,” he said sheepishly as he followed her inside.

The room was big and there were around ten small tables that could fit two kids, there were drawing from the kids on the walls and there were posters of animals, maps and the alphabet on the wall with the whiteboard. When his eyes fell on the desk of the teacher he smiled happily. Jesse was sitting in a chair in front of it and played with the dog tags that he had stolen from Gabe and Gabe had agreed to give them to Jesse.

“Okay then, Jack. If you would sit down,” Miss Zhou smiled out and at the sound of her voice Jesse turned around, scrambled out of his chair quickly to run and jump into Jack’s arms.

Jack caught the small boy with ease and smiled happily at him.

“Hey Conejito,” he smiled at Jesse, who hugged him with a smile on his face.

“Hola Dad,” he smiled and let himself be put down in the second chair next to Jack and he saw that Miss Zhou was smiling at them.

While they sat down Jesse grabbed Jack’s hand, obviously a little worried about how this was gonna go. Jack smiled, Good to know that he wasn’t the only one.

“So Jack, I called you here to talk about Jesse’s overall performance and basic stuff about chaperoning and other volunteering options for you and your partner,” Jack nodded at the words and he thought it was a little weird to talk about Jesse while he was sitting right next to them, but he wasn’t gonna say anything. But then she turned to Jesse and gave him a happy smile.

“So Jesse, since when have you been with your Dad’s?”

Jesse looked up and you could see a flash of concentration go over his face, trying to figure out the words in his second language.

“I have been with Papi and Dad for around six months,” he said happily and Jack was still amazed by how fast Jesse was picking up English, especially because Gabe would still speak a lot of Spanish with him when he realised that Jesse was tired or was just having trouble understanding him.

“And would you say that you are happy with them?” She asked seriously and Jesse immediately started nodding.

“I am very happy, happier than I have ever been, Miss Zhou,” Jesse said without even thinking about it and Jack could have cried. He had said it so quickly and honestly that Jack was certain that it couldn’t have been a lie, even if Jesse was the best actor of the world, which he really wasn’t.

Miss Zhou smiled and turned to Jack. “I see that he is very happy with you and you can really tell that from his performance here in school. He isn’t as shy as he used to be and he is learning quicker and quicker. You have a very smart kid, Jack,” she said so honestly and happy that Jack could have hugged her.

“Thank you, we love Jesse more than anything in our lives and want to do everything to help him be happy,”

“That is wonderful, I wish all of the parents in my class were like you,” she smiled sadly and pulled up something from her computer. “But now to the actual reason why you’re here. Because we are a public school and we sometimes have a few staff problems, we often ask parents if they can accompany us on field trips or help with some activities in the school. I wanted to ask if you can imagine helping with those sometimes?”

Jack nodded. “Sure, we have our own restaurant and can pretty much take time off whenever we need to. How would you inform us if you need us?”

  
“I would need your number, or your email, either is fine,”

Jack quickly gave her his number and Gabe’s as well, just to be extra safe.   
  
Just before they left, Jack told Jesse to pack up his backpack and as he walked to do just that, Miss Zhou spoke up again. “I have never seen him so happy, Jack. You and your husband are really the best thing that could have happened to Jesse and it warms my heart to see him smile or hear him talk. He didn’t use to do that before he was with you two and I just want to thank you for that,” her voice was soft so that Jesse couldn’t hear her.

“Trust me, Miss Zhou, when I tell you that Jesse is also the best thing to ever happen to us,” he said quietly as he watched his son pull on his jacket, the dog tags hitting him in the chest multiple times.

“He plays with them when he’s nervous,” Miss Zhou mentioned. “I think they remind him of you and your partner reminds him that he finally has someone to come home to, to call a family,”

Jack just nodded and if he said he didn’t wipe a tear from his eye right then and there, he would have been lying.

“I’m ready, Dad!” Jesse called in that moment and Jack was happy, he might have started crying if she would have kept on telling him about how much they meant to Jesse.

“Alright Conejito, let’s get out of here. Papi is probably already waiting to see us again,” he grinned out as Jesse ran over.

“Piggyback!” he smiled happily and Jack moved down to let him jump onto his back.

Miss Zhou smiled at the sight and waved them both. “Have a good weekend you two and Jesse I’ll see you on Monday!”

They both waved back and made their way out of the school, dropping off the visitor badge at the front desk and getting into the car.

They drove directly from the school to their restaurant, Jack listening intently to the stories Jesse had to tell, spoken quickly in a weird mixture of Spanish and English.

When they pulled into the parking lot behind the restaurant, Jack finally got to say something in a pause that Jesse made to get out of the car.   
  


“We will have company over tonight, Our friend Ana with her boyfriend Reinhardt and her daughter Fareeha. They are excited to meet you mijo,” he smiled out and he saw how Jesse suddenly went quiet and his hand started fidgeting.

Jack smiled softly and he opened his arms so that Jesse could crawl into them. “Don’t worry mijo, they are good people and they’ll love you,” He ruffled Jesse’s hair and gave him his most encouraging smile.

“How do you know that?” he asked with a quiet voice.

“Because your Papi and I love you, more than anything,” he admitted and Jesse’s face pulled into a smile before he hugged Jack again.

“I love you too, Dad,” he whispered and they separated to go inside.

There weren’t a lot of people in the restaurant at the moment and Gabe was standing behind the bar, talking to Amélie. She was one of their waitresses, a little cold, but she did a good job and she could easily throw someone out if they bothered anyone.

As soon as Jack and Jesse walked inside, Jesse ran up to Gabe and jumped into his arms to be pulled into a hug.

Gabe laughed loudly and hugged him tightly. “Hola mijo, how was school?” he smiled while putting Jesse on the counter so that they were eye to eye.

Jack walked over to Gabe and gave Amélie a small wave that she acknowledged with a nod, before kissing Gabe on the cheek.

He took the sight in front of him in, his husband listening to their son ramble on in Spanish and English to tell him about his day. Until he noticed something. “That’s my shirt,” he whispered to Gabe as he passed past him into the kitchen. He was going to check on Aleksandra before he and Jesse would head home to prepare for the Amari’s to visit.

The tall, huge Russian woman was preparing a dish at the moment when he came in. “Hello Jack,” she smiled and he smiled back.

“Hey, I’m gonna leave in a minute again, gonna bring Jesse home. We won’t be here tonight, so Lena and Winston are coming to help you and Amelie out a bit, okay?”

She nodded and did a small fake salute. “I hope you have a nice night off,” she said happily and Jack just send her a small finger salute accompanied by a smile.

Jack and Jesse left for their home after the boy finished telling his Papi about his day and Jack stole a loving kiss from his husband.

They came home to a happy Senu and Jack decided to let Jesse go and play with her for a bit, while he prepared everything for their visitors.

Around five o’clock Gabe finally came home, walking in with a tired but happy smile on his face when he greeted their dog and their son. As he walked over to kiss Jack lovingly the blonde only grinned and whispered “You’re still wearing my shirt,” to which Gabe responded with shutting him up with his lips on his.

“Ana and the rest should be here in about twenty minutes,” Jack said softly and he saw that Jesse tensed up a bit. Gabe shot Jack a soft smile as he walked over to their son.   
  


“Hey Jesse, come here for a second,” he said carefully and sat down on the couch. Jesse sat down next to him, fidgeting again with their dog tags.

“I know you’re scared, but that’s okay and you really don’t need to be. Not only are Ana and Reinhardt two of our closest friends, but also no one could ever hurt you while we are around, you know that right? We won’t let anyone hurt you,” Gabe pushed his hand through Jesse’s messy hair, straightening it a bit until the boy nodded carefully.

“Promise?” the small boy asked and Gabe smiled at him, lifting his pinkie.   
  


“Pinky promise,”

As soon as the doorbell rang, Jesse was a little scared again, but Jack and Gabe understood. Especially when Reinhardt came in, a man that was even bigger and taller than both of his dads, which both are already huge, was scary. But he definitely took a liking to him, after he realised that he wasn’t an angry loud person, but just a very excited loud german.

He did take a liking to Fareeha rather quickly, both of them around the same age, and at the same school. They played with Senu until dinner was done and then made jokes over the table at each other.

But Ana he probably liked the most, the woman had something calming but at the same time absolutely terrifying on her and Jesse liked it. He let her run her hands through his hair and even tease him a little.

But all three of them were happy when they were alone again. Sitting together on the couch. Jesse in Jack’s lap.

  
“So, what did you think of Aunt Ana and Uncle Reinhardt?” Gabe asked a little tired.

When Jesse looked up from his hands, that played with the dog tags again, he beamed.  “They are great, uncle Reinhardt is just very loud,” he added carefully as if he broke a rule by saying that.

Jack laughed softly. “Yeah, he can be like that,” he smiled out.

Jack watched as Jesse’s hands went back to the dog tags and it reminded him of something Miss Zhou had said. He just had to remember to tell Gabe before bed. Speaking of his husband that now yawned loudly from the other end of the couch and Jesse joining in quickly, he figured it was the best to head to bed. It was a Friday, which meant they could all sleep in. Thank all the gods.

“Let’s get to bed,” Jack smiled and they both compiled, Jesse, standing up to get ready after Gabe promised to be there in a minute to read him a story.

As soon as the little boy was out of earshot, Gabe turned to Jack. “How was the conference? I didn’t have time to ask earlier,” he looked careful with asking that question.

“It was very good, his teacher is great and she mentioned that she had never seen Jesse as happy as he is with us, which she also used to explain his obsession with our dog tags,” he whispered. Just to make sure that Jesse couldn’t hear them.

“That’s good and I did realise that he played with them a lot, what does she think about it?”

“She thinks it’s because he needs the reminder that he finally after all these years actually has a family to come home to, that we’re not just a good dream,” Gabe’s eyes threatened to spill a tear at that and he looked into the direction of their bathroom, where their son was getting ready for bed.

“He will never be without a family again,” Jack heard Gabe whisper and he smiled softly.

“I know he won’t, we’ll make sure of it,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)  
> 


End file.
